User blog:F0XTRAUT/War Robots Poll Survey No.3279
Description Hello and welcome to my survey! The main purpose of this blog is to gather data on various topics, such as weapons and robots. Sometimes, polls may ask your opinion on certain aspects of some issues. (i.e. what would you do if you could change this?) There will be some weapons here that are not in the live server but were in the test server, such as the Igniter. The Igniter is a medium version of Ember. And the Avalanche is a much heavier version of Tulumbas. Please answer all polls and give your feedback in the comments down below. If you have further questions, please ask on my message wall. I will be doing more surveys like this one in the future for many reasons. There are 30 Questions... Don't Cheat! Polls 1. What Corrosion Weapon Would You Use? Viper Wasp Sting 2. What Lockdown Weapon Would You Use? Glory Corona Halo Pulsar Shredder 3. What Plasma Weapon Would You Use for Close Range? Magnum Taran Redeemer 4. What Explosive Weapon Would You Use for Close Range? Pinata Orkan Exodus 5. Which Flamethrower Would You Use? Blaze Igniter Ember 6. Which Sniping Weapon Would You Use? Arbalest Ballista Trebuchet Nashorn Kang Dae Gekko Flux 7. Which Robot Would Win in a 1v1? Orkan Bulgasari (Physical Shield/Rocket Weaponry) Taran Haechi (Energy Shield/Plasma Weaponry) 8. Which Weapon Combo Would You Use? 2x Calamities 3x Scourges 4x Sparks 9. Which Weapon Combo Would You Use? 2x Avalanche 3x Tulumbas 4x Pin 10. Which Weapon Would You Use at 400m Range? Gekko Spark 11. Which Dash Bot Would You Use in Beacon Rush? Bulgasari Haechi Kumiho Strider Bolt 12. Which Weapon Combo is Stronger? 4x Scourge 3x Calamity 3x Redeemer 4x Taran 13. Which Descend Robot Would You Use? Mercury Inquisitor Spectre 14. Which Dragon Robot Would You Use? Ao Jun Ao Guang Ao Qin 15. Which One? 50% Upgrade Time & 150% Upgrade Cost 150% Upgrade Time & 50% Upgrade Cost 100% Upgrade Time & Cost 16. Which Robot is a Better Brawler? Gareth Equipped With Blaze & Igniter Gareth Equipped With Spark & Scourge 17. Which Weapon Combo Would You Use? 4x Orkan 4x Taran 4x Scourge 4x Igniter 4x Tulumbas 18. Which Spider Robot Would You Use? Invader Raijin Weyland Rayker Fujin 19. What Dragon Weapon Would You Use? Dragon Calamity Dragon Blaze Dragon Marquess 20. Which Robots Are Better? Destrier, Shutze & Cossack Gepard, Gareth & Jesse 21. Which Robot Would You Use for Capturing Beacons? Raven Hover 22. Which Weapon Combo Would You Use for Brawling? 4x Gust 4x Halo 3x Storm 3x Corona 2x Thunder 2x Glory 23. Which Weapon Combo Would You Use for Tanking? 4x Arbalest 4x Noricum 3x Trebuchet 3x Zenit 24. Which One? 15,000 Au 15,000,000,000 Ag 25. Which Robot Is Better? Falcon Equipped With 2x Glory & Thermite Falcon Equipped With 2x Thermite & Glory 26. What Weapon Combo Would You Use for Close Range? 3x Redeemer 3x Exodus 3x Ember 27. Should There Be Gold in Supply Drops & Crates? Yes No I'm Not Sure 28. Should Matchmaking be Based on Account Level? Yes No I'm Not Sure 29. Would You Rather Have 5 Hangers or a 25 Slot Hanger? 5 Hangers 25 Slot Hanger 30. Rate This Poll Survey Out Of 5 Stars 5 Stars 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star (If You Choose This Answer, Shame On You!) Category:Blog posts